Glyding towards you
by Blaze Heatnix
Summary: Dizzy felt so alone...until she met him... SolXDizzy other pairings maybe up. previously called the heart of the gear


Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty gear characters in anyway what so ever (even though I'm a man at playing as dizzy and sol…) I wish I did…I really do

Glyiding towards you..

POV Dizzy

I'm onboard the jellyfish pirates boat watching the sun starting to set and darkness creeping its way out.

I love watching this scene…. it makes me feel peaceful in a way, I begun to view the world as ying and yang. Wherever darkness goes light follows and wherever light goes darkness shall follow.

This understanding always comforts me, I Don't feel like such a freak after understanding I'm not the only one with a demon and an angel within me…

"Come on Johnny my dear I have prepared dinner just for you... " as May was cooking her specialty…Miso Stew. If you didn't know it's a Japanese meal which I heard was quite popular in Japan before the Holy war destroyed it to bits, but May is not experienced in the arts of cooking…

"Oh…uhhh I'm sorry May I already had dinner with ummm April…uh see ya later!" That's our captain Johnny weaselling out with a lame excuse.

I find a smile and a laughter creeping within me while I'm watching May force spoon-feeding Johnny.

"A May I'm serious don-" before our fair captains word has finished May forced him another and another and another till our Captain was on the ground unconscious.

"Oh goodness me Johnny was that stew that good?" May holding up Johnny with a smile and hugging him.

"Yea…it was great"

Oh poor Johnny…just trying not to break Mays heart he gulped down to the very last bit. That's dedication I tell ya!

The crew on board our all busy repairing and cleaning the ship after that woman I-NO and Robots attacked our ship.

Sigh Why do I bother staying here…I leave my friends to take on unnecessary danger for me…this wouldn't have happened if I dint come here…this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't born…this wouldn't have happe..

"Hey pumpkin what with that sad face and all it doesn't suit you know" as Johnny

passed me a bottle of X-trme bubbles, It's a very popular drink and its my favourite of all time, It's as popular as Coke in the olden days.

"Its nothing captain don't worry about me" I replied in a most cheerful way possible for me

"Don't be so down Diz, oh no no no no you were thinking 'I don't belong here I don't belong any where and I shouldn't have come back again' thought again right Dizzy?"

"But Johnny its…"

"No Diz, you bring no trouble to us! we had trouble long before you arrived any way! so don't worry! come on cheer up! do it for Sol girl! After all he done to being you back to us again and fighting you again to bring you back!"

I blush at the mention of the name Sol…my heartbeats faster than normal…I feel weak in my stomach…at the mention of his name Sol…

Johnny realised my blush and he begun to talk to me with a big smirk on his face.

"I know you like him Diz, its ok his a great guy I know that, my father told me there's good inside everyone if they dig deep enough themselves and I know he good within him too and I praise the Lord his on our side!"

"I…Johnny…"

"Don't worry Diz, time will come when you'll have the courage to speak to him and be happy today its your 4th birthday be happy!"

Yes its my birthday today…. my 4th I'm really happy everyone is cheering me up and celebrating the day of my creation

"Your right Johnny I'm sorry ill be as positive as a proton!"

Johnny was surprised and laughed as he heard my statement

"HA HA HA Dizzy you crack me up, you are getting better at talking now but that wasn't the right word BUT WHAT THE HELL it was funny Dizzy HAHAHA"

I smiled as I see Johnny walking into the cabin still laughing, I don't know what's so funny but the laughter from Johnny was more than worth it.

I found my best friend May cutting up a cake with her anchor…. She's an interesting human. She's Japanese as we heard from I-NO, how she survived I don't know but I'm thankful she did. Johnny and the crew rescued May and was invited to join.

Ever since than she has been in love with him. She always thinks and talks about our captain and has much fondness to him. She loves him very much. Maybe she loved him after being rescued from that violent storm.

But what about me…I feel for Mr Sol in a way I never felt before…he saved me twice…why… I care for him so much…so mu

"Hey Dizzy! Come and open your presents!"

"Coming Johnny"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yes presents! I loved presents! I dashed across the deck in a speed that was

Incredible…even for me

There were stacked with presents from the crews. I opened the crews' presents carefully laid down by my dear crew of the Jellyfish pirates.

"Happy birthday Dizzy how do you like your presents?"

I couldn't believe it wow! A whole I received a new dress, new ribbon, a pair of cute pink shoes, a cookbook and a handy little bag that I needed.

"WOW thank you guys thank you so much…oh what do you think of this undine and necro?"

"It looks beautiful master very mature to reflect your beautiful hair" as undine was holding out a dress and examining it

"I'm not really into girls stuff but if it makes you happy mistress…" as necro spoke in his monotone.

In the mids of the excitement to my curiosity I found a small package in the bottom of the desk.

"Hey who's present is that?" I asked

I got a 'no' look from everyone else, I opened the package carefully as possible. I could feel everybody moving up close in their curiosity.

"Oh my…" I stumered out as I opened the package to find a celphona in their. Its what you call a phone, MP3, laptop and a TV all in one.

"WOW Dizzy! It's a celphona! I wander who got you that expansive thing!" as May looked around the room dazzled.

Everybody were doing the same thing. I was so confused who its from till I was rewarded with a tune from my celphona.

"Dizzy! get it!" as May excitedly pointed at her phone

"Oh…y..es" as I was holding onto such a precious gift

"He..l..lo" I stammered as everybody was around me

"Hmm I see you got your gift Dizzy.." A cool calm voice rang to my hear which made my heart leap to the top of my chest.

"M..R..Sol…?" Everybody was shocked and surprised, their faces were indescribable…

"You like your little gift Dizzy?"

"TH..AN..K YOU FOR THIS GIFT MR SOL! I REALLY LOVE IT I REALLY DO THIS MUST HAVE COST A FORTUNE!THANK YOU NO MORE IMPORTANTLEY ARE YOU OK MR SOL? ARE YOU HURT? I COUDNT SEE YOU AFTER YOU BROUGHT ME BACK ARE YOU OK!"

I didn't realise I was shouting on the phone

"Whoa chill Dizzy I'm ok…. you know what I am…I'm like you so I cant be beaten too easily you know and yes I'm fine"

"WHERE ARE YOU MR SOL?" I asked in desperation of hearing the voice of my fiery knight…

"Close by…near the mitopius city... have a nice birthday Dizzy I gotta go now..."

"WAIT"

"My number is listed on your phone call me if you need me…Don't worry Dizzy... Ill be By your side…"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Everybody looked up to my face, Johnny was looking at me with his cheerful little glare.

"Ha Dizzy…and you say you don't care for him in that way but the way I hear you on the phone It was if you were in love with him…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was night and I was in my bed next to May. My heart was still leaping and thumping in joy from my experience with my hero…

"Hey Dizzy…do you really like Sol?"

I was shook up with that question, do I? Do I care for him that much I can spend rest of my life with him…

"I do May, I very much do" as I re-positioned my body in the bed to face my best friend next to me only my few centimetres.

"Why Dizzy…" I saw May's face reddening as she continued

"I know his real handsome, strong and smart but why?"

"Why do you like Johnny May?" I answered back as I looked at her very interested in this matter

May curled up on to her back on the wall and begun to speak in her soft sweet voice.

" I…feel safe when I'm with him Dizzy, Its like…I feel like…like no one can ever hurt me if I'm near his presence…one side of me wants to get closer but…the other side hesitates and retreats back… I don't know Dizzy.."

" It's like that with me too May..but he's more special in a way to me than anyone in this earth…"

" How come?" as May draws up closer to me in pure curiosity.

" He's…a half gear and half human…"

"What!" as May shrieked out in surprise. "How do you know Dizzy?"

" I can…feel him…May feel his true self…surrounded by burning rage but its there…he and I are the only ones like this…he knows my pain…my sorrow…his the only one…even after time passes and …takes you away from me and everyone who's mortal…he…will be here with me…"

"Wow Dizzy that's deep…I forgot you'll live longer than us…I'm sorry…" May then came up and hugged me tight.

" Even when I'm gone…I'll be watching after you…"

" I know May and thank you for being my best friend…"

Suddenly May wiped her tear away and shouted

" Hey Dizzy lets stop this…we aren't gonna die anytime soon and I promise ya Diz we'll get you a person to take care of ya before I die! That's a promise"

"Right!" I replied in a cheerful manner.

" Oh yea back to the topic, you really like Sol huh?"

Blush crept up on my face again and nodded slowly

" You gotta ring him girl gotta!" as May started bouncing up and down

" I'll try May I really will…" I stammered out this sentence as clearly as possible. My mind was racing around me…will he like me in that way?.

"Well…goodnight Dizzy" as she leaned over to the side.

"Good night May"

Good night Mr Sol…..I mean….Doctor Fredrick…Sleep tight…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

What do you think? Review plez review!


End file.
